Spirits, Tea and Lights
by Nardragon
Summary: Korra and Asami's journey into the spirit world is filled with laughter, smiles and many, many spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Korrasami is canon and I'm ecstatic. I'd never felt the need to post a Legend of Korra fanfic, until now that is (And I see a lot more in my future). After the finale the need for more Korrasami consumed me and I pushed off stories, that I probably shouldn't have. But you can't change the past. So I have a three part-er to share with you. Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow," Asami's voice was soft and breathless as she took her first steps into the spirt world. Korra watched with a smile, as Asami gazed wide eyed at the surroundings. "It's so…vivid. I've never seen colors like this before,"<p>

"This is actually a bit dull compared to other places,"

Asami turned to face Korra, "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," She nodded, "Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet. Come on,"  
>The Avatar pulled her along gently walking away from the spirit portal. A few spirits appeared around them.<p>

"Avatar, did you do that?" A small bird-like spirit with the tail of squirrel asked, hovering a few inches above the girls' heads. It was indicating to the spirit portal.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how," Korra gave a sheepish smile, "It just happened."

"So you stopped Kuvia? We can't feel anything disturbing the spirit vines anymore."

"We stopped her, and we destroyed her weapon. I promise I won't let anyone hurt the vines like that again. In Republic City, or the swamp."

"Who's this?" Another spirit that looked like a cat only with six legs scampered up Asami's side and settled on her shoulder.

"Ah…Korra…" Asami tiled her head away, a bit nervous.

"This is my friend Asami," Korra said to spirit. She lifted him from Asami's shoulder and allowed him to settle on her own. "You all better be nice to her. She's my honored guest and this is her first time in the spirit world."

"Avatar, why are you here?" Another spirt asked. This one was a bit larger than most of the others in the group following them. He came up to Korra's elbow. He looked like small child covered with a sheet with a mask in place of a face.

"We wanted a break from everything. A vacation."

"So you'll be here long,"

"Two weeks. As fun as it would be to stay longer we can't take too much time off. We'll both have a lot of work once we return."

Asami was watching Korra with enraptured interest. She couldn't help but giggle as one spirit that looked like a frog holding a leaf appeared on Korra's head. Korra turned towards her.  
>"What is it?" A half smile on her lips.<p>

"Nothing," Asami giggled, "Just, you're really popular here, aren't you?"

"These guys are the nice ones. Some spirits just aren't concerned with humans, even the avatar. And there are the few that hate me."

"What did you for spirits to hate you?"  
>"Me, personally, nothing…that I can think of. But I have a lot of past lives and some spirits can really hold grudges."<p>

"Like Koh," One spirit piped up.

"Who's Koh?" Asami asked.

"Koh, the face stealer, he's a very old spirit. Katara told me about him when I was younger. The last Avatar from the water tribe tried to kill him."

"Why?"

"Koh stole the face of his beloved."

"Literally…stole?" Asami's eyes went wide in shock.

"They call him the face stealer for a reason,"

"That's so sad,"

"I never met Koh, in this life, and it's certainly not on my to-do list. But it reminds me, I know I don't have to tell you this, but the spirit world isn't all flowers and sunshine. If you don't know where you're going to you can quickly find yourself somewhere there's no escape from. So we shouldn't stray too far from each other."  
>Asami nodded.<p>

"You wouldn't want to get Koh the chance to collect another of your beloved's faces Avatar," The frog spirit croaked.

"She wasn't my beloved, she was Avatar Kuruk's. And I besides I was planning to stay by Hai-Riyo Peak,"

"Oh!" The masked spirit exclaimed, "That means you're going to see Iroh"

"I wanted that to be a surprise," Korra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Iroh? As in General Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko's uncle?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Korra smiled at her, "Something tells me you two will get along. And he's supposed to be a great Pai sho player."  
>Asami smiled at this.<p>

By now they'd left the meadow with purple flowers, surrounding the spirit portal and were walking through a forest…if you could call it that. They were surrounded by tall, thin tree trunks in varying hues of purples, blues and reds. Or at least Korra assumed they were tree trunks. She couldn't see the tops because they were obscured by a pale greenish mist. She was a bit wary about the mist, but the number is spirits floating through the area like fire flies and lanterns settled her unease. She was sure there wouldn't be so many light spirits around if they had stumbled into one of the more ominous areas of the spirit world. Still she unconsciously pulled Asami closer. She considered using her Avatar powers to simply shift Asami and herself to the grasslands around Hai-Riyo Peak, but then they wouldn't be able to take in the scenery and the smile on Asami's face as she gazed at everything more than made up for having to walk.

At their feet there were luminescent flowers, glowing gold and plum. Asami bent to examine one but, as her fingers brushed the petals, it flexed and broke off the stem, a spirit floating into the air, the petals now like feathers. The spirit fluttered around Asami, making her spin on the spot as she watched it spiral into the air.  
>"Not everything is what it looks like here,"<p>

"I got that," Asami laughed, her eyes still tracking the flower spirit. The smile on Asami's face made Korra ache, deep in the pit on her chest. She had to force herself to breathe, but even then the air she took in seemed to do nothing because she still felt lightheaded and breathless.

The flower spirit, which had been glowing gold before suddenly began pulsing between plum and gold. Like some signal had been given the petals of the other flowers fluttered into motion, twisting off their stems and lifted into the air, their color gently alternating between gold and plum. Asami giggled when the feather like petals brushed against her face as the spirits hovered around her. Asami looked towards Korra, her dazzling smile brighter than any of the spirits floating around her.  
>Korra felt the sappy grin grow on her lips, unable to contain her joy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this at peace. It had to be at least three years, no longer, since she had been this content.<p>

She walked forward, taking Asami's hand. "Come on, we're almost there."

"How much further?" Korra shrugged in response, "But you know we're almost there?" Asami smirked.

"I'm not sure how much further exactly, I just sort of know, you know? I can feel it,"

"Okay," Asami said softly, like that was enough of an explanation. So they continued, the progression of spirits floating around them.

The trees began to thin then all at once stopped, opening out onto a plain covered in a carpet of green grass and mounds of a dark brown earth, that ended abruptly a few hundred feet ahead of them at a cliff. From their vantage they could see a single dominating mountain in the distance.  
>"That's Hai-Riyo peak," Korra said to Asami and then pointed to the valley, "And I was thinking we would stay down there, Iroh should be around, if he hasn't decided to go wandering."<p>

"Let's go," Asami smiled, jogging ahead, several spirits following her. Korra hung back, savoring the sight of Asami, her hair blowing gently in the wind, spirits hovering around her and trailing at her feet. It made her chest tight in an 'almost painful, but not unwanted' way.

"Avatar, the manta-whales won't appreciate if your friend steps on their backs," A spirit at Korra's side said.

"What?" Korra's brow knitted in confusion, "What manta-whales?"  
>The spirit pointed to Asami. Korra saw her approaching one of the brown mounds at the edge of the cliff. As she took a step up Korra realized what the spirit was talking about.<p>

"Asami! NO!" She cried, pitching forward into a sprint. Asami turned back, wearing a confused expression. That's when the ground below her feet started moving. Only it wasn't ground. The mound lifted up, and the spirit stretched out, sending Asami backpedaling towards the edge of the cliff.

"Korra!"  
>The spirit jerked up and tossed Asami off and over the side of the cliff. Korra dived after her without hesitation. Asami reached her hand up stretching and Korra grabbed it tightly, pulling her into her arms. She flipped in the air so her feet were facing down, creating a blast of wind at the last second to slow their decent. She still hit the ground hard, falling on her side, but she'd managed to maneuver so she took the impact and not Asami.<p>

"Okay," She groaned, loosening her grip on Asami, "Let's _not_ do that again,"

"Are you okay?" worry pitched Asami's voice. She sat up, fanatically examining her for injury.

"I'm fine," Korra chuckled, reaching a hand up to brush a misplaced hair behind Asami's ear, letting her hand linger there, "I'm fine."

Asami sighed, wrapping one hand around the one resting against her cheek.  
>"You're not hurt, are you?" Korra asked. Asami smiled and shook her head.<p>

"Thanks to you," she whispered.

"I'm just glad I got to you in time," Korra pushed herself up on her elbows about to get in a sitting a position when Asami suddenly hugged her. Caught by surprise Korra barely managed to remain upright, having to rest her weight on her elbows.

"Asami?"  
>She didn't say anything, only hugged Korra tighter, like Korra was the one who'd fallen off the cliff, not the other way around. But Korra could guess what was wrong.<p>

"I'm fine," Korra reassured her softly. She shifted her weight so it was resting on her right hand, and with her left she returned Asami's hug, "Hey, I'm fine. We've been through so much. You think I'd let a little fall do us in? You know it takes more than to take this avatar down."  
>Asami laughed, but it sounded watery.<p>

"I'm sorry," She said sitting back on her knees, looking bashful. She bowed her head, closing her eyes, "I just…"

"Don't apologize," Korra interrupted with a gentle voice. She tilted her head down so it was level with Asami's, "I understand." She waited until Asami opened her eyes again and gave her a smile.

Asami felt the knot of worry in her chest ease with Korra's smile. That smile and soft look to Korra's eyes seemed to generate serenity in her. Korra sat up properly and rested a hand on Asami's knee. Asami covered her hand with her own. She wanted to say something. But she couldn't. Or rather, she didn't need to say anything. She felt like Korra already knew everything she would have said so there was no need.

"My, that looked jarring." Asami's and Korra's head swiveled to the side to find Iroh standing not far away, looking up at the cliff they'd fallen from. "I hope you're not injured,"  
>Korra smiled, "We're fine," She got her feet, helping Asami up. Iroh returned Korra's smiled.<p>

"I'm glad to hear it. What brings you to the spirit world Korra? From what I heard you've already dealt with Kuvira."

"You know about Kuvira?" Korra asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"When she was tampering with spirit energy the effects were felt all across the spirit world. Also, don't you think spirits gossip as well? The spirits who fled from Republic City didn't do so without any tales to tell,"

Korra chuckled, "I should have guessed that."

"The Avatar and her friend came for a vacation," One of the spirits answered Iroh's initial question.

"Ah, escaping the qualms of the world, well you couldn't have picked a better place I suppose," He gave a hearty chuckle, "You can't get further removed from the physical world that the spirit world."

"True," Korra nodded, "But the real reason we came here is because Asami wanted to see the spirit world."

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting," Iroh turned to Asami, clasping the hand that Korra wasn't holding in both of his. "Any friend of Korra's is welcomed in my tea shop."  
>"Tea shop?" Asami asked bewildered.<p>

"It's not much of a shop. But I'm always willing to offer refreshment to any spirit, or traveler who comes by."

"Some tea sounds really good actually," Korra said.

"Come along then," Iroh lead them to where his tables were set up in the grass. He gestured for them to take a seat and poured out three cups. Korra took a sip right away, sighing as the comforting heat of the tea seeped through her. She noticed Asami hadn't moved yet.

"You okay?"

"I'm just trying to process that I'm having tea with _the _General Iroh,"

"Please," Iroh laughed, "I haven't been General Iroh in decades."

"Still I never imagined I'd get a chance to talk to you. The story of the recapture of Ba Sin Se has always been one of my favorites from the 100 year war."

"I'm flattered, but I was simply one person among many that day."

"It's still an honor to meet you,"

"You know Asami is a killer Pai Sho player," Korra said, "I know she'd love the opportunity to play against you. I promised I'd play her, but I'm not very good and I'm certain she'd crush me every time. You on the other hand will be able to give her a run for her money,"

"She's that good?"

"She fantastic,"

Asami blushed at Korra's praise.

"Not many spirits care much for board games, even one as old pai sho. And even fewer grasp the concept very well. So, I'd love to play with you Asami."

"Great!"  
>Iroh lead them over to his Pai Sho table and began setting up for the game. One or two spirits gathered around to watch, but most lingered in the clearing, drinking tea or hovering around Korra. Korra drank her tea as she watched Asami and Iroh play. She liked to watch Asami play pai sho. She remembered watching her and Bolin playing during their stake out, or when ever the two of then had played together. Her face became stoic and calm, but if you looked at her eyes you could see a storm. In her eyes you could see her mind racing as she thought twenty moves ahead. She may not have been the best pai sho player, but even she could tell she was witnessing a clash between two high class players. Korra was sure if it had been her playing either of them she'd have lost by now, yet looking at the board she couldn't tell who was winning. But the slight crease that appeared in Asami's brow told her she was under pressure.<p>

A few turns later Asami huffed and smiled, "It's not often I find someone who's makes me think like this in pai sho."

"You're quiet good," Iroh said as he moved a piece, "I couldn't play half as well when I was your age. Pai sho is a game were experience is key. The more you've played, the better you get. Why do you think an organization made up of old men named it after a piece in this game?" He winked making Asami smirk and Korra laugh, "If you're this good now then I imagine in ten years, or even five you would be unbeatable."

"But you only really improve when you have an opponent who challenges you, and the only person I play with regularly who does that is…" Asami's face fell, "was…my father." Korra rested her and over Asami's, squeezing gently. She glanced as Korra, meeting her concerned gaze. She gave a small smile.

"I'm okay Korra," Korra nodded, but didn't move her hand and Asami didn't seem to mind.

Iroh noted the change in Asami and choose his next word carefully, hoping to lighten the mood again.  
>"Maybe after playing you enough Korra should improve to the point she'll be a formidable opponent."<p>

Korra snorted, "That's going to happen. Of all the times I've played Asami I've won four games, one of those times I didn't even know how I won, and the other three I'm sure she let me win,"

Asami's smile brightened, "Actually I've only let you win two times,"

"Wait, so I genuinely won against you once?" Korra's eyes widened. Asami nodded. "Which time was that?"

"Three days after Jinora's ceremony, when we went out to the pavilion in the afternoon."

Korra let out a frustrated groan, "That was three years ago. I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast this morning. I can't remember what I did in that game,"

"You know, even though you don't win very often you have gotten better from the first time we played."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Asami nodded, "I'm sure you could beat Bolin no problem."

"I'm still no match for you,"

"No you're not,"  
>Korra laughed, pushing Asami playfully. Asami laughed as well. Iroh smiled at the two as they seemed to get lost in each other's smile. A bond like theirs was a something rare and precious. Asami returned her attention to the board, a wide smile on her face now. He also noted Korra was sitter closer than before, her chin resting on Asami's shoulder.<p>

In a few more turns Iroh made the victorious move. Asami sighed, but was smiling. Korra frowned at the result but when she saw Asami smiling her lips curved upwards too. "I guess I really am ten years too early to challenge you," Asami laughed.

"You certainly made me work for it. You had me on the ropes more than once. Would you care to go again?"

"Most definitely,"

Asami and Iroh spent the rest of the evening playing pai sho. Korra watched the entirety of the second game and the beginning of the third before some spirits tempted her away from the table. She talked with them, or just watched them amble about. Most of the feather flower spirits seemed to have followed them and were floating around the clearing, constantly glowing. There were many others as well. Ones that simply looked like small spheres of light, occasionally morphing into something else, like a bird or mouse or, in one case, a crab. Korra was happy sitting crossed leg in the grass, making conversation with the spirits and eating a few of the moon peaches and lychee nuts they'd brought. Until Asami hugged her from behind, surprising her.

"Hey," She laughed, leaning forward slightly under Asami's weight, "Did you win?"

"Nope," Asami's smile was bright and her eyes dazzling, "He absolutely crushed me,"

"Funny, you don't look like someone who was just absolutely crushed,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Bringing me here," She looked up at the spirits circling them, "It's everything I could have imagined and more."

"You don't have to thank me,"

"I know I don't have to," Asami shifted so she was sitting next Korra, facing her, "But I still feel like I should,"

Korra's smile was lopsided and sincere. She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, noses playfully brushing. Once again she was overcome with a feeling of contemned and pure joy. Joy? Happiness? Was that the word for this? It feel deeper than that. It feel bigger. It felt…more. If this was happy, she was happy down to her very essence. She was convinced that centuries later her future lives would still be feeling her happiness, probably wondering why they were so happy. She chuckled at the thought.

"What is it?" Asami asked with a smile.

Korra shook her head, making Asami's shake as well because of their touching foreheads. Asami laughed at this. Asami had been smiling and laughing almost constantly since they got here. She liked Asami smiling, and laughing. She pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad we decided to do this."

"Me too," Asami whispered.

They remained like that until Asami started laughing. "S-s-stop," She giggled.

"I'm not doing…" Korra pulled back, and realized Asami was speaking to her, but to a spirit currently floating against her cheek and neck.

"K-Kor-ra," She said through the laughter, "Make it stop. It tickles," she broke into another fit of giggles as two more spirits floated closer to her.

"Okay guys give the lady some space," She used a soft gust of wind to make them move, "They must really like you. They're never like that with me,"

"Don't be so sure," Asami indicated to her shoulders. For the first time Korra noticed there were three small spirits perched like owls on one of her shoulders and another on her head.

"Hey, come on, I'm not for roosting," She brushed them off.

"Sorry Avatar," One squeaked.

Korra huffed, she wasn't annoyed at the spirits, per say, but upset their moment have been interrupted.

"Should she have dinner?" Asami asked, "It's getting late…I guess…" She tried to gauge time from the sky, but the hazy pink/mauve wasn't much of an indicator.

"Night doesn't quite work in the spirit world." Korra explained while she rummaged through her bag, "It does get dark, but from my experience there isn't a set time. And sometimes dark doesn't mean a 'black sky' more or a deep purple or blue. And it could depend on where you are."

"The spirit world isn't anything like the physical world,"

"Nope," Korra agreed, "But that's part of the charm," She started boiling seaweed noodles in a small pot.

By the time their dinner was ready the sky had darkened to deep dark blue, but the dozens of spirits floating around the area created a soft glow, illuminating the field. While eating Asami noticed Iroh wasn't around.  
>"He probably went for a walk somewhere. Spirits are unpredictable after all, even ones who used to be human."<p>

"When do you think he'll be back?"

Korra shrugged, "What do you guys think?" She asked the spirits hanging around them.

"Iroh likes to wander around. But he normally has tea here every day," The spirit who spoke was the one who helped Korra in the swamp.

"So then he'll be back later, or tomorrow,"

"Probably,"

After dinner Korra volunteered to clean up the dishes, following some spirits to the nearest stream and Asami curled up under a tree with a book. Korra plopped down next to her once she cleaned and put away everything. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to. The silence was comforting. Asami noticed Korra falling asleep on herself. She smiled and nudged her gently.

"You should sleep,"

"I don't want to leave you alone,"

"It's not like you're going anywhere." Asami laughed softly.

"You know what I mean," Korra stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Asami whispered, "I'm going to turn in once I finish this chapter anyway."

"Then I'll wait up with you,"

But before Asami finished her page Korra was snoring softly on her shoulder. She tasked in an affectionate manner and eased Korra to the ground placing a pillow under her head.

"Goodnight Korra," She whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p>How is my first Korrasami story so far?<br>The next part will be up soon.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy that that people are enjoying this story. There isn't nearly enough love for Korrasami on this site.

* * *

><p>Iroh still wasn't around when they woke up the next morning but there was a pot of warm tea waiting for them.<br>"I guess he was here earlier," Korra said as she poured tea for her and Asami.

"Did he say anything to you?" Asami asked the spirits.

"He only mentioned a special treat for later," A masked spirit replied.

"Special treat?" Asami looked at Korra, "Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, but we'll find out later won't we,"

"I suppose we will," Asami sipped her tea, "What are we doing today?"

"Anything you want to," Korra replied.

"Avatar, we can show you and Asami around if you wish," The spirit who helped Korra in the swamp suggested. A couple others made sounds of approval with this idea. Korra looked at Asami.

"What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

"Okay, we're in,"

After a light breakfast of fruits and nuts they followed the spirits as they played tour guide. They showed them several groves, forested areas and even a few caves, each beautiful I their own way, and all populated with spirits that came out when Korra came around. They were all friendly and respectful, and all seemed to be in a good mood. It was late morning (or since times of days were hard to tell in the spirit world the more accurate thing to say would be it was a few hours since Korra and Asami woke) when the spirits lead them to a field filled with bright red, white, yellow and blue flowers, at its heart was a lake. The surface was covered in large patches of lily pads and the water reflected the sky and Hai-Riyo peak in the distance.  
>"The water looks perfect for a swim," Korra said brightly.<p>

"I don't know, what about everything not being what it seems," Asami's voice held a bit of skepticism.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Korra waved off her comment, "You guys wouldn't have brought us here if it wasn't safe, right?" She asked the spirits, "We can go swimming."

"Of course Avatar,"

"Alright,"

"Korra,"

"Let's get a closer look at least."

A few spirits ran ahead of them. Korra followed eagerly…too eagerly. She didn't realize the spirits could run across the lily pads and they were so thick, if you weren't looking carefully, it was difficult tell where the grass ended and lily pads began. Korra wasn't looking carefully, running right off the edge, falling face first into the water. Asami ran forward, worried, until Korra's head broke the surface, lily pads and grasses caught in her hair. Asami broke out laughing at the sight.

The lake was like a natural pool, were the ground suddenly gave away to a depression, without any shallow gradient land as a median. Which explained why Korra fell right in.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Korra snapped at the spirits.

"We thought it was obvious," One said sincerely. Korra huffed and turned towards Asami, who was doubled over laughing. She narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," Korra fumed. Asami didn't hear. Korra suddenly smirked and water bended a stream of water, grabbing Asami by the ankle and pulled her into the water. Asami shrieked as she hit the water and when she reemerged it was the Avatar who was beside herself with laughter. Asami managed to look mad for all of ten seconds before she started laughing again.

"Was that called for? Asami asked, her voice pitched with annoyance, but the smile tugging at her lips told her true disposition. She climbed out of the lake.

"You were one laughing at me. Where are you going? Since you're really wet might as enjoy a swim."

"Are you going to swim in all your clothes?" Asami asked. She pulled of her jacket, leaving her standing in her racer back bra and pants. She tried to squeeze out the water from her jacket

"Good point," Korra waterbended herself out of the lake and then waterbended her clothes dry.

"Show off,"

"Jealous," Korra smirked, wigging her eyebrows. Asami pushed her back into the water. She giggled when Korra reemerged from the water shooting Asami a hard look.

"This means war," An evil grin slowly appeared on the Avatar's face.

"Wait," Asami started backing away from the edge of the lake, "Korra, hold on there…what are you thinking?" She held up her hands in a defensive way. Korra lifted her hands as well, and as she did so a mass of water rose as well. Asami's eyes grew wide, staring at the wall of water now well over her head. She turned tail and ran. But her still wet pants were hindering her movement, and even if they hadn't been she would have never been able to out run the surge of water Korra made.

She was literally swept off her feet, completely surrounded by water. Opening her eyes she realized Korra had her in a water bubble, suspended high over the lake. _She wouldn't _Asami thought. But even from high up, through her distorted vantage from inside the bubble she saw Korra's smirk. _She would_. That was all Asami had time to think before she felt her stomach flip and gravity's pull took control of the bubble and her.

Korra laughed in triumph, grinning brightly. She wanted her victory grin to be the first thing Asami saw when she came back up…only she didn't come back up. Korra's smile diminished somewhat as she looked towards the center of the lake. Rings were still spreading out from the epicenter, but there was no sign of the engineer. Korra swam forward, her smile completely gone now. As she took a breath in preparation to dive underwater Asami broke the surface right behind her.  
>"When'd y–" And the rest of her sentence was lost as Asami jumped on her shoulders, forcing her under.<p>

She reemerged spluttering, hair and a lily pad covering her face. She pulled the lily pad off, swiped her hair away, and was meet with the triumphant grin of one Asami Sato. "How's that for a non-bender?" She smirked.

"Water went up my nose just now, thank you very much,"

"You dropped me from fifty feet up,"

"It was not that high, and you were in the bubble so it wasn't like the impact would hurt,"

"You used a tidal wave to grab me,"

"I…" Korra thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll give you that one, but you started all this by laughing."

"I didn't tell you to faceplant into the lake,"

"How about we call it even?"

"Fine. But you're finding my shirt,"

"What?"

"My shirt got swept up too and I lost hold of it. It's somewhere in the lake,"

"I'll find it, don't worry,"

They changed out of their clothes and dived back into the water in their undergarments. It took Korra a while, but she finally she finally found Asami's jacket floating on the far side of the lake. She swam back to the other side, and, after drying it, she tossed it with the rest of their garments. Then she joined Asami floating on her back near the center of the lake.  
>"The water's really calm," Korra commented.<p>

"When people aren't being hurdled into its depths," Asami said with a chuckle.

"I dropped you. Not hurdled. There is a difference,"

"I'm sorry, when people aren't being _dropped_ into its depths," They both laughed.

"I wouldn't have let you get hurt,"

"I know," Asami's voice was barely a whisper. Korra, even though she couldn't see it, knew Asami was smiling. Their hands brushed in the water and Korra wove their fingers together. Small spirits that looked like cuddly spiders, only with four legs appeared around them, skating long the surface of the water. Koi spirits also became visible, swimming in the water around them.

"Spirits follow you around more than the tabloids follow Ginger,"

"I think they're here to see the pretty engineer,"

"I doubt that,"

"Well there were never this many spirits hanging around me when I came to the spirit world before,"

"Maybe they were there and you just didn't know. Spirits can choose to make themselves invisible to humans."

"I may not be the most spiritual avatar ever, but I think I'd be aware if there were these many spirits hanging around me."

"Well whatever reason their hanging around I don't mind. They're beautiful to look at,"  
>Korra turned her head slightly, looking at Asami floating nest to her, "They're not the only thing," She said it in a low voice so Asami wouldn't hear. But she didn't notice the way Asami's cheeks colored.<p>

After floating peacefully, hands linked, for close to an hour Asami swam back to shore, sitting on the edge. By some small mercy the bag they brought their food in had fallen from Asami's hands as Korra pulled her into the lake, remaining dry. She took out one of the sweet buns Pema made for them, unwrapped it and took a bite. This buns, unlike the ones Pema made especially for Meelo, didn't have a smiley face drawn on top, but it still tasted as good.  
>"Aren't you going share?" Korra asked, wading closer.<p>

"There's more in the bag," Asami indicated with a thumb.

"Too _far_," Korra made an exaggerated show of being unable to reach the bag from the water. Asami rolled her eyes.

"You could get out," Asami deadpanned.

"I could," Korra agreed, placing her forearms on the bank and pulling her body parly up from the water, "Or you just share that one with me,"  
>Asami rolled her eyes again, but held the bun towards Korra. The bender smirked and bit the bun still in Asami's hand. Asami mumbled about lazy avatars, a faint blush dusted across her cheeks, as she took a small bite of the treat.<p>

It was late in the afternoon by the time they headed back to the tea shop. As they approached the clearing they heard a soft strumming.  
>"Do you hear music?" Korra asked.<p>

"Iroh must have gotten Luwy, Jin and Yo" The six legged cat spirit cried jumping from Asami's shoulder. The other spirits rushed ahead as well.

"Who's Luwy, Jin and Yo?" Asami asked. Korra shrugged. Once they entered the clearing they saw Iroh was back, and he had a horn in his hands. Sitting with him where two monkeys, one's fur was blue, the other's white, but their faces where the same dark grey color with yellow eyes and a large panda bear wearing a leaf hat. In the blue money's hand was an instrument that looked like a guitar only the base larger and rounder. The white monkey also had a string instrument but it had a small hexagonal base, and a narrow neck along with a bow. The panda was sitting in front of a drum.

"So you've returned," Iroh greeted them, his eyes crinkling with his smile, "How was your day?"

"Nice. The spirits showed us a few places and we went for a swim," Korra replied.  
>"That sounds relaxing,"<p>

"The swimming wasn't at first, but after a while…" Asami laughed, smiling at Korra and the avatar returned the gesture.

"Allow me to introduce some friends of mine. This is Jin," He indicated to the white monkey, "And his bother Luwy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avatar," Luwy inclined his head.

"Iroh told us you were here, and we figured we could play for you," Jin lifted the bow for his instrument.

"The big guy is Yo,"

"Yo," The panda inclined his head.

"Nice to meet you," Korra said.

"Yo," said Yo.

"Ah…" Iroh laughed, "That's all he says.

"Really?"

"Why do you think we call him Yo?"

"Where in the spirit world did you find a tsungi horn, an erhu, a djembe and a ruan?" Asami asked indicating to their instruments.

"You'd be surprised what you come across here," Iroh said with a smile. He poured two cups of tea for the girls. They sat down at the table, the spirits gathering around them.

"So you know how to play? I didn't know spirits were interested in things like that," Korra said to the monkeys.

"Music is one of the nicest things you humans created," Luwy said.

"Yeah, unlike those metal sky bison. Why would you need those ugly things when you have actual sky bison?" The Jin screeched.

"And don't forget the things that move on the ground. So noisy. And makes no sense. An ostrich-horse or a mongoose-lizard are just as good. And so are basilisk hounds. Actually those are better even,"

"Hey," Asami blinked, her brows frowning down and fist clenching "satomoblies and air ships aren't…" Korra placed a hand on her arm, shaking her head.

"It's not worth it, trust me,"

Asami pouted, "But,"

"Don't let it upset you." Korra gently stroked her thumb over Asami's fist until it loosened, "Remember spirits don't care much for human things."

"Yeah, sure…fine" Asami grumbled, crossing her arms, shooting the monkey's dirty side long glances.  
>Iroh didn't say anything, using the excuse of playing a short tune on the horn to hide his smile. The monkey brothers and Yo joined in with their instruments. The melody was upbeat and lively, but Asami was still pouting so Korra couldn't enjoy it.<p>

"Come on, don't be like that," She wrapped one hand around Asami's waist, "We're on vacation remember. You're not allowed to pout." She muzzled Asami's cheek with her nose and her lips brushed the skin for a brief second. A quick sharp breath was sucked involuntary into Asami's lungs and it stayed there until Korra whispered in her ear, "I don't like seeing you upset."

Asami turned to look at Korra. She was wearing a smile so tender it left Asami's chest in knots.  
>"Please smile. For me?" Korra's voice was soft and endearing. Despite herself Asami felt her lips twitching upwards. She glanced down, biting her lips. But the smile broke through anyway. Korra tilted her face upwards again.<br>"That's better," Her voice was still soft, but rang in Asami's ears. She reached up, curling her fingers around the ends of Korra's hair.

Several spirits started to dance along with the music. Some swarmed around Korra and Asami pleading them to come dance.  
>"Hey wait," Korra cried as several different spirits grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet, "Guys wait."<br>Asami laughed as the Avatar awkwardly stumbled to her feet. She got up, taking one of Korra's hands. Korra blushed but let Asami pull her into a clumsy dance. Well, she was clumsy, Asami was her ever gracefully self. It took a moment but Korra found the rhythm and two danced around the clearing, their laughter clear and bright in the air.

After a few songs Iroh slowed the temp of the music and the pair, unconsciously, adjusted to the speed, drawing closer to each other. Korra was no Aang when it came to dancing but with Asami leading their movement were graceful and mesmerizing. A number of spirits stopped their own dance to watch them. The flower spirits appeared, hovering around the two, their colors pulsing in time with the music.

Korra pulled Asami until they were dancing cheek to cheek. The world fell away, everything beyond their little bubble becoming hazy and unfocused. All she knew was Asami, the faint smell of jasmine from her hair. Her warmth against her hand as she held her waist. The gentle pressure in her hand where hers and Asami's fingers were laced. She could feel her chest rise and fall against her own with their breaths. Asami pulled back just enough so they were face to face and Korra found herself trapped by those jade irises. Their center was like an inky pool, the pupils dilated and Korra felt the air catch in her throat.

And suddenly their bubbled popped, fractured by the sound of applause. Blinking Korra stepped back and realized the spirits were clapping and cheering (or in the case of some spirits who could clapping jumping up and down and other such moments to show their approval). Korra blushed. She stepped back, letting her hands drop, but she didn't let go Asami. Asami's cheeks were flushed and there was a shy smile on her lips.

Iroh couldn't chuckling at the two as he started another song. The spirits begged for the two to continue. Korra looked Asami with a sheepish smile and shrugged. Asami laughed lightly, and, despite her still pink cheeks, let Korra pull her closer and lead her into another dance.

* * *

><p>Iroh knows what's up.<br>Look out for the last chapter in a couple days.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final chapter.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon of their third day in the spirit world Asami and Iroh were once again engaged in a contemplative match of pai sho. Korra was nearby meditating, spirits using her as a perch. One of the floating flower spirits landed on her hair, looking like it belonged there. Her face of so serene in her meditative state Asami couldn't help but stealing glances, during Iroh's turns, while he was thinking.<p>

Iroh cleared his throat, making Asami jump. "It's your turn," He indicated to the board.

"Oh, sorry…" She ducked her head, hoping to hide her blush.

The game continued, and Asami found Iroh was taking longer and longer to make his moves. She didn't realize why until she tore her eyes away from Korra for the umpteen time in the game and was surprised to see she could win in a few moves. She blinked in surprise. When did that happen? She was still in shock a few moves later when she made the winning move. Iroh laughed.

"Well done Ms. Sato. It looks like you may not need those ten years after all,"

"I wasn't expecting that." Asami said.

"I knew you had talent."

"I just got lucky,"

"What happened?"

Asami jumped at the sound of Korra's voice right over her shoulder. She hadn't noticed when she got up.

"You won! That's great!" Korra hugged Asami from behind. A blush lit up the engineer's face.

"Korra, you won't kidding when you said Asami is a fantastic pai sho player. It's been a while since I found an opponent who I've have this much fun with,"

Asami's blush only deepened.

"Asami is the smartest person I know. If she wasn't able to beat you, then no one would have,"

"I was lucky," Asami mumbled.

"Hey, you're brilliant. If I had a yuan for the every time your quick thinking or inventions saved us I'd be a rich as…well, you,"

"Don't exaggerate, Korra,"

"But it's true,"

"There is one way to prove if it was luck or not." Iroh said, "We play another game,"

"There's no chance I'll win again,"

"Don't say that. I know you can do it,"

As they started another game Korra remained where she was, sitting right behind Asami, her arms around her waist. Asami settled back into her warmth, lightly placing a hand over Korra's. She realized, in a reverse of the previous game, the time she took thinking about her moves was becoming longer each time. But it wasn't because Iroh had backed her in to a corner (at least not yet). It was because she was drowsy, Korra's embrace luring her into a cozy comfort. She wanted to focus on the game, and give it her best shot. But she also wanted to lean back into Korra and fall asleep.

Needless to say Asami didn't win that game, but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Aww, I really though you have him on the ropes for a moment there," Korra pouted, and Asami almost swooned because how adorable she looked.

"It's okay," She said softly, resting her head against Korra's, "I don't mind losing. You can learn a lot from defeat, winning, not as much."

"Said like a true strategist," Iroh chuckled, taking up the dishes they have their tea and cake in. He stood, walking towards his shop.

"You don't want to play another game?" Asami asked.

"I believe we can call it a day for pai sho. If you don't mind I'd like to retire for the evening with my music."

That's what he said, but Iroh could tell Asami's mind was elsewhere during their game. It wasn't hard to figure out where. He whispered to the spirits to leave the avatar alone for a little while, even though he knew there was no way they'd be able to keep away for long. But they still disappeared from sight, or went inside with Iroh.

Iroh smiled as he spied the pair from his window. Korra still her hands around Asami, and they were laughing about something. He turned away to give them their privacy. Several hours later a spirit wolf came to tell him they'd fallen asleep. Iroh shook his head with a laugh as asked the spirit to see a blanket was thrown over them.

* * *

><p>The next day spirits, including Iroh this time, were once again showing Korra and Asami a hidden gem of the spirit world. Today it was a quiet glen dotted with weeping willow trees. The trees were large, their string like limps creating numerous curtains for spirits to fly and run through. Lily like flowers dotted the bushes, ground and trees, most were bubs, or closed tightly, their milky white color a subdued tone against the green hues of the glen. A few were partly open, allowing one to peek inside and glimpse their gold and sliver hearts.<p>

Korra perched on top a boulder, watching as Asami took in everything. Her eyes were shining, her smile unrestrained. She was surrounded by dozens of dragonfly-bunny spirits, flowers spirits and several other kinds that Korra couldn't give a name to. Even more spirits were hovering around Korra. She'd become used to at least one or two spirits using her shoulders or head as a perch, and she'd also become more aware of any smaller spirits walking around her feet.

"A lot of spirits are hanging around me this time," She mused out loud.

"Because of what you're doing avatar," Her spirit friend form the swamp said.

"Huh?" Korra pouted, "I'm not doing anything."

Iroh overheard and chuckled, "You haven't figured it out as yet,"

"What? Is it because of the extra spirit energy from the new portal."

Iroh smiled, shaking his head. "Do you remember the first time we meet, what I told you about your emotions in the spirit world?" He asked looking up at her.

"I remember, you said emotions become r…" Korra trailed off, eyes growing wide with realization, her mouth forming a small 'O'. She turned to look at Asami again. She was laughing as a dragonfly-bunny spirits flew around her, one even landing on her head, its ears flopping over her face. Korra smiled despite the sudden dryness in her mouth, "Emotions become real," She finished.

"And spirits react to emotions. That's why there are so many spirits around the two of you."

"So they're reacting to my emotions,"

"Both of your emotions. Even the avatar wouldn't be able to gather this many light spirits at once. Not unless they had a very strong provocation." Iroh said with a playfully glint in his eyes.

Korra's smile became sappy.  
>"You mean…" Korra didn't continue her sentence. She blinked quickly, unsure why her eyes suddenly burned. She knew how she felt about Asami, and even though Asami never voiced it, Korra was pretty sure she shared those feels. But still, hearing someone else confirm her suspicions, it made her so happy it hurt.<p>

"Does she know how you feel?" Iroh asked.

"No…yes…I don't know, maybe." Korra sighed happily, "I think so. I think she knew before I knew. She knows I love her, there's no doubt about that. But she may not know how much so."

"And it's evident that she cares for you deeply,"

"Are we really that obvious?" Korra asked, slightly amused.

"Korra, I've known couples who were happily married for years and yet they didn't show a comparable ounce of the love that's evident between the two of you. The moment I saw the way you look at each other was clear as light to me. You're very lucky to have someone to share such a bond with. Believe me when I say a connection as deep and profound as the one you two share is rare,"  
>Korra blushed at his words.<br>"So take advice from this old man, life is too short to waste days on maybes."

Korra was quite for a second. "You're saying I should tell her," He didn't answer. She looked down only to find he'd vanished. "Iroh?" She looked around but he was not where to be seen. She laughed, "So I guess that was a yes,"

"Korra," Asami's voice drew her attention. She was beckoning her over. Without hesitation she jumped down from the rock, landing lightly on her toes. She walked over to Asami, taking her hand in hers. Asami must have seen something in the way she was looking at her because she asked, "What is it?"

"Asami…I-uh…how do I say this…I was talking to Iroh, and he said not to waste time on maybes,"

"What are you talking about?" Asami arched a questioning eyebrow.

"The spirits, they…they're drawn to me…us…"

"Korra," Asami interrupted her gently, "Just tell me what it is."

Korra took a slow breathe, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she held Asami's gaze and said "You know how much I care about you, right?"

Asami blinked in surprise, but she saw the unreserved emotion in Korra's eyes. Her own eyes soften and she nodded, "I know," She whispered softly.

"Good, because you mean everything to me." Korra reached up, tenderly stroking Asami's cheek. Asami placed her hand over Korra's weaving their fingers together.

"And you're everything to me,"

A long moment passed where everything was still, the air, the sounds, even the spirits. It was only a few seconds, but to Korra and Asami if felt much longer, like an infinite stretch of time passed in those short moments where everything fell into place. Things they knew already about the other were suddenly thrown into sharper focus and it was like reading a story for a second time and even thought the plot was the same all the words were different. Everything was different, and somehow exactly the same.

Korra was finding it hard to keep her gaze on Asami's eyes, and kept looking to her lips. And when she realized Asami's own gaze kept darting down, her heart leapt into her throat. Her body seemed to buzz in anticipation. They were close enough that their nose were brushing. Their breaths, slow and heavy, mingling in the almost nonexistent space between them. Korra looked up, through half laden eyelids and Asami sore she was about to drown in their blue depths.

Korra drew closer, hesitating just a hair breaths away, but Asami was leaning forward too and met her half way.

She sucked in breath the moment their lips touched. The kiss was soft, slow and reserved. But the emotion behind it wasn't. That was coursing and pure, surging just under the skin, flooding them with energy. It wasn't the best kiss, they were both too busy smiling to kiss very well. But with any luck, this would be the first of many. There'd be time for better kisses later, maybe even forever.

They pulled away smiling ear to ear.

"I was wondering when we were finally going to do that." Asami said with a breathy laugh.

"Sorry," Korra smirked.

"Don't be," Asami cupped Korra's face between her hands placing another soft kiss against her lips.

Lights exploded in Korra's eyes and it took her a long moment for her to realize that they won't (entirely) caused by the kiss. She pulled back to find they were surrounded by dozens of light spirits, all glowing brightly. The flowers in the glen bloomed all at once, the petals an intense white, their hearts a radiant gold and silver color, washing everything in a gentle light.  
>"Did you do that?" Asami asked, blinking in the light.<p>

Korra laughed "It's probably because of us," Korra's statement earned her a befuddled frown from Asami. Korra continued, "Did I mention before that in the spirit world your emotions become real?"

"No, you didn't," Asami said slowly, "So, wait…these spirits are glowing like this…because of us?"

"Their reacting to our emotions." A faint blush colored Korra's cheek.

"Oh," Asami's tone was hushed.

"That's why they're following us around. They're attracted to us being….ya' know," Korra looked away, suddenly shy. Asami laughed lightly, kissing Korra again. The Avatar grinned against her lips. Around them the spirits glowed brighter.

* * *

><p>"One more week,"<p>

"If we don't show up when we said we would I'm almost certain Bolin might lead a search party for us,"

"One day then. They won't miss us for one day, and we could say we lost track of time."

"Then wouldn't the good bye party Iroh had for us last night be pointless?"

Korra hugged Asami from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, stopping the taller girl from packing. Their two weeks had flown by and today was the day they said they would return.

"Korra," Asami laughed, "Please let me go,"

"No," She replied, tucking her head between Asami's shoulder blades. Asami wiggled her arms free and resumed packing with a protesting Avatar still clinging to her. Finally with a huff she turned around in Korra's arm, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When she pulled away she had a rueful smile on her lips.  
>"Trust me, I don't want this to end either. These pass two weeks have been…" She paused, contemplating her words.<p>

"The best days of your life?" Korra suggest. Asami laughed.

"Something like that. But we both have to get back, and you know it. I have a city to rebuild and you have to help Wu with the Earth Kingdom."

Korra groaned, knowing Asami was right. She stole another kiss before releasing Asami. "I'm not happy about it though,"

Asami smirked, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. She pecked her nose playfully, "If you help me pack I'll make it up to you when we get back home." Asami whispered in a low husky voice.  
>Korra's mouth became dry and her lips parted slightly. She stared at Asami for a few seconds before grabbing random items and pushing them haphazardly into her bag. Asami couldn't help but laugh as she watched.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were packed and ready to leave.<p>

"You are always welcome my in shop girls," Iroh said, "Asami I'm look forward to playing you again."

"Hopefully I'll be able to pose more a challenge next time," Asami laughed.

"I'm sure you will. Korra, make sure you treat this young lady right,"

"Of course I will,"

"Take care girls. Until we meet again,"

"Thank you for everything Iroh," Asami said.

"We'll visit again soon," Korra said. They both bowed to him before Korra put her hands around Asami's waist and shifted them Republic City's portal.

Asami looked back the spirit world one last time, then turned to face Korra.  
>"Ready?"<p>

"As long as you are,"

They took each other's hand, walking through the portal. Towards Republic City, their home, and start of their lives together.

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And If you're sad it's over, don't worry I'm already working on more stories.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
